


Practice Room

by booobbypooh



Category: MOBB (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: On the midnight when Mino's solo MV was released, Bobby and him watched it together in the practice room with lights off.Bobby kept teasing him, so Mino wanted to make him shut up.





	1. Prologue

"I have no idea how the music video will turn out," Mino said as he dunked down a bottle of mineral water and he put down the bottle on the floor in the practice room before turning to Bobby beside him who was lazily spreading his body on the couch, too busy playing games in his phone, clearly ignoring the older, "Yah, do you hear me?"

Bobby was still engrossed in his game, so Mino frowned. He pouted and snatched the phone from Bobby's hand, immediately hiding it behind him, making Bobby to whine cutely, "Aish, hyung! What are you doing? Give it back!"

"Not giving you," Mino rolled his tongue out at the younger and Bobby sneaked his hand to Mino's back in hope to grab the phone but Mino's reflex action is something one should never underestimate; he is very quick. Mino lifted up the phone to the air high and Bobby frowned, "Hyung~"

Mino chuckled at Bobby's fatal cuteness when the younger frowned oh-so-cutely, but then, Bobby jumped into him, completely catching him off-guard and auccessfully snatched the phone back with his infamous stupid grin, blatantly showing off his bunny teeth.

Mino smiled lightly.  _Since you're fucking cute, I will just let it slide._

"I know it will be dope," Bobby suddenly uttered with his eyes still fixated on the phone, "Your solo music video."

Mino jerked his eyebrows, "Why do you think so?"

"Because you are the best," Bobby said, fond smile evident on his pink lips, "You are so hot, hyung, without even trying," his cheeks turned faint red in blush so suddenly as he said that, "So, your fans must like it no matter what."

"Really?" Mino became shy unexpectedly hearing the sudden compliment from his beloved dongsaeng, "I'm so hot?"

Bobby shrugged, trying to ignore his hyung and only focused on his game. Just then, his phone vibrated, signalling that he just received a KakaoTalk message. Bobby quickly checked the message and smiled as he informed the older, "Hanbin said he will come a bit after midnight."

Mino excitedly asked with a bright smile, "He will come?"

Bobby nodded, "After he finish the song in the studio, he wants to drop by here."

Mino snorted, "Then, I guess it will be later in the morning, if he wants to finish his song first. You know how workaholic that kid is."

"I know right," Bobby chuckled, "I bet he will not come at all," and Mino playfully smacked Bobby's cheek.

 

Later, when the music video was released, the two of them watched together intently, with full of anticipation, especially Bobby. He was so excited, especially after just seeing the beginning of the video when the female actress walked in sexily.

"So pretty," he commented and elbowed the older, "You're so fucking lucky, hyung~"

Mino only smiled contentedly watching himself in th video with the girl.

"I wish I can do something like this too," Bobby blurted out and Mino turned to look at the younger expectantly, suddenly his interest was getting drifted to the cute boy beaide him who kept squealing like a child in each scene in the music video.

"Omo, so close! Omo! You guys gonna kiss?" Bobby was so loud as he fanboyed over his hyung and Mino couldn't help feeling so embarassed and blushed.

"Awwww, hyung!!" Bobby squealed excitedly, "The fuck, man!" He cutely slapped Mino's shoulder in pure excitement.

Mino blushed hard watching himself in such intimate position with the girl; kissing underwater and all. 

"Ah, so lucky, so hot, so sexy, so handsome, what should I do, you are so hot, hyung," Bobby was getting louder the more the music video went on and Mino was at his limit with the younger.

It wasn't that he was angry, but... He eventually realized that watching the music video together with the younger rapper might be a very bad idea...

Because he was getting aroused now. Horny as fuck.

And Bobby squealing was not helping.

When the music video finished, Bobby sighed in relief. "Wahhh, daebak. That's so amazing, hyung. I'm so jealous with the girl haha."

"Jealous?" 

Bobby nodded, not noticing the lusty look Mino was giving him at the side. "You want to be her?"

Bobby laughed innocently.

"I used to read that you are a very good kisser. I guess they are right. What a great man," Bobby mumbled and Mino grabbed his chin so the younger was facing him at th moment, "How did you know that I am a good kisser?" And leaned even closer until their lips were an inch apart, "Just watching is not enough, right?"

Bobby realized that his heart was beating so loud that Mino might even hear it, so he awkwardly pulled away as he faked a giggle, "What are you talking about hyung–" but his words were cut off when Mino grabbed his waist closer so their body were pressed together closely and Bobby felt himself shudder when Mino let their noses touching swiftly before his lips landed on Bobby's.


	2. Teaser

When the music video finished, Bobby sighed in relief as he walked together with Mino to the black couch near the PC, "Wahhh, daebak. That's so amazing, hyung. I'm so jealous with the girl haha."

Mino turned his head toward the other after leaning his head against the wall, "Jealous?" 

Bobby nodded while adjusting his position, leaning his body closer to Mino's shoulder, not noticing the lusty look Mino was giving him at the side. "You want to be her?"

Bobby laughed innocently, getting shy when he realized how much of a fanboy he was toward the older. 

"I used to read that you are a very good kisser. I guess they are right. What a great man," Bobby mumbled and Mino grabbed his chin so the younger was facing him at the moment, "How did you know that I am a good kisser?" And leaned even closer until their lips were an inch apart, "Just watching is not enough, right?"

Bobby realized that his heart was beating so loud that Mino might even hear it, so he awkwardly pulled away as he faked a giggle, "What are you talking about hyung–" but his words were cut off when Mino grabbed his waist closer so their body were pressed together closely, and his back was pressed against the wall, his body getting trapped between the wall and Mino's unexpectedly strong aura, and Bobby felt himself shudder when Mino let their noses touching swiftly before his lips landed on Bobby's.

Mino smiled lightly feeling how soft and plump the younger's lips were and his right hand that was holding Bobby's waist went up to feel Bobby's fluffy hair while his left hand naturally cupped Bobby's face to let the younger gave him the entrance to his mouth.

Bobby was honestly at loss. He was definitely feeling butterflies in his stomach, especially when Mino grabbed his face, he automatically opened his mouth and Mino took the chance to shove his tongue into Bobby's mouth.

Bobby held onto Mino's shoulder, attempting to push the older but he surprisingly got weaken when he felt Mino's thick tongue invading his mouth, gentle but demanding, and it’s nothing like he had ever experienced.

Mino's fingers began to grip his hair, pulling him even closer that there was no space between them. Though Mino initially only wanted to tease Bobby, he couldn't deny that his own veins throbbed and his heart might explode at this rate. Fuck, he had never wanted anyone like this before. Ever.

He did everything just like the teaser video that got everyone shook back then, but how come he didn't feel anything when he did it with the female model but with Bobby, it felt so incredibly amazing. To top it all, the younger didn't even move at all. But he already felt this good.

Feeling impatient with Bobby's passive response, he pushed Bobby backward and they were now lying down on the long black couch in the practice room, with the older's legs trapping down the other. He slowly pulled away from Bobby's plump lips and stared at the latter's anxious, freaking shy look on his face.

It was too bad the lights were off, so he couldn't really see if Bobby was blushing or what underneath him. But one thing for sure, he could feel the racing heartbeats of the younger rapper.

Mino smiled slightly as he straightened his body, "So, what do you think? Are those people right about me being such a good kisser?"

"Uh?" Bobby stuttered, getting flustered at the question, at everything which happened to fast for him to even think, "I... Well... I guess, yeah, they are right..." He awkwardly tried to get up, if possible, he wanted to just run away from the practice room and go to the toilet— damn, he fucking realized that he was turning horny right now and he couldn't possibly ask the older to _help_ him with that little problem of his—

"You are wet," Mino uttered and Bobby stopped moving abruptly, feeling so ashamed with himself.

"It is dark here, I can't clearly see but..." Mino trapped the younger one more time, against the black couch, not letting him escape anymore, "My fucking beloved dongsaeng, I can feel..." Mino's hand sneakily went to Bobby's dick wanting for attention and the younger was caught off-guard, he almost squealed and Mino chuckled again before moving his hand up and down the wet fabric of Bobby's black pants, feeling how much Bobby's dick craved for his touch.

"H-hyung, w-wait, this is not right—" Bobby held Mino's hand, attempting to stop him but the older only hushed him, "It's fine, I will help you," and he placed his mouth on top of Bobby's before once again, kissing the hell out of the younger while his hand slipped into Bobby's pants and stroking the eager cock slowly, driving Bobby crazy with how good it felt to be taken care of by the man he really admired, musically and...physically.

Without stopping the handjob, Mino sighed, feeling breathless. He looked down at Bobby's sweaty face and smiled unknowingly hearing how Bobby tried to suppress his moans. The younger looked so fucking cute trying to control himself like that. 

It only made Mino to be determined to let Bobby get out of control. He wanted Bobby to go all out tonight, just like how the younger always be. He wanted Bobby to be all his, even if it was just for tonight.

Bobby put his arm over his face, timidly trying to cover his face, his expression, his pride, his everything, and he tried really hard to shut his own mouth, not letting out any sound at all, not wanting to let Mino hear his moans.

"Why are you so quiet," Mino asked in his low voice, "Weren't you so loud before?" And let out teasing, satisfied laugh when Bobby finally cummed hard against his hand and the younger finally moaned breathlessly, still covering his face.

Mino licked his hand which covered with Bobby's sticky cum and went further to lick the younger's cock, licking it clean.

After that, Mino removed Bobby's arm from his face, softly leaning closer to Bobby's face which he found so beautiful under the dimmed light from outside, "Why did you hide your face? I wanna see your face."

Bobby bit his lower lip, feeling utterly shy, for fuck's sake. Truthfully, he had never been like this, never been this submissive, never felt this small. He was always looked like the manliest of manly man, looked dominating within his own group iKON, but when he was with Mino, together with Mino, he would naturally, automatically, turned shy, cute and acted like high school fangirl.

"You...have never done this before?" Mino asked, feeling bad eventually as he also never saw this kind of sight from Bobby, "Like your group never  _help_ each other like this?"

Bobby finally looked up, "You...always did this with your members...?"

Mino smiled, getting embarassed a bit to admit it, "Yeah, sometimes, when we feel like it," Mino ruffled Bobby's hair, "So, this is really your first time?" 

"Not...really..." Mino widened his eyes hearing the answer from Bobby.

"There's once I..." Bobby sighed, couldn't believe he confessed to Mino about that, when he never told anyone, "I had...sex...with one of the members—"

Mino shushed him, "Wait wait wait~ Let me guess. Is it Hanbin?"

Bobby was flustered hearing the guess, but it was not surprising, since everyone saw it like that. Hanbin was obviously head over heels on him, that's the fact. But the leader was too afraid of serious relationship or the possibility of rejection, so he never asked nor tried to start anything with the older rapper of the group. But it was pretty obvious too, that Hanbin was jealous that Bobby did MOBB with Mino, instead of him.

Bobby mildly shook his head to Mino's guess.

Mino widened his eyes again, "N-not him? Then... Junhwe?? But, it's impossible—" Mino covered his mouth, "Jesus, don't tell me that's the reason you guys turn awkward with each other? Did he confess to you, or, did you confess to him?"

Bobby snorted with Mino's suggestion, "Nothing you said is right. Stop making assumption, dude. I myself have no fucking idea of why did we become horribly awkward like that."

Mino smiled for the nth time, caressing Bobby's face lovingly, "Now, that's just like Bobby," he chuckled, to see Bobby getting relaxed at last, though their current position was a bit uncomfortable to be cuddling and chatting like that.

"Anyway, who's that? I can only think of you and Hanbin. There's no other person who adores you more than that punk does. He really, truly likes you, for God sake," Mino said, with a bit of bitter taste. _But I don't care. Tonight, you are fucking mine, Kim Jiwon._

"Yunhyeong. It's him."

This time, Mino had his eyes widened the most, at disbelief. "Are you serious???"

He subtly nodded and Mino laughed harder than ever, "Waaahh, that's like the most shocking news I ever heard! With Yunhyeong? Wow."

"I guess, since we are the same age, so I'm a bit more comfortable with him. I was too...stressed out at that time, and Yunhyeong was there to help me get release..."

Mino nodded understandingly and then, it turned silent. 

Breaking the silence, Mino suddenly kissed Bobby's forehead sweetly before leaning to his ear to whisper words somewhat familiar, " _Let's go to Hong Kong all night_..."

It took Bobby a few seconds to figure out that it was the lyrics to their song, "Full House" and Mino really meant it.

 

"Let's go."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

i guess all of you know what does that line of lyric from Full House actually meant :P 


	3. Black Couch

Bobby gulped down his saliva anxiously as he watched in the darkness how Mino quickly stripped from all of his clothes, until he was all naked and kneeled down on the cold floor, just in front of Bobby who was sitting up on the black couch.

 

He stared at Bobby's face under the small light from the PC screen just beside them and smiled, "You know, you look so damn beautiful in darkness like this."

 

Bobby snorted, feeling relaxed a bit with the soft remark. "Do you mean I look ugly under bright light?"

 

Mino chuckled, finding it ridiculous that Bobby would find his words in that kind of absurd meaning. He was so handsome and good looking, why would he let the fucking strangers to brainwash his mind about his look?

 

He caressed Bobby's face softly and leaned up a bit to match with the other's face, to whisper, "You are beautiful," and he kissed Bobby's lips again, never finding it enough to kiss him and Bobby naturally found his fingers on Mino's hair.

 

As the latter pulled away, he licked Bobby's ear and gripped on the younger's shirt to remove them all, including his pants. He mindlessly threw all of their clothes somewhere in the room. He didn't pay any attention anymore, as now he had unboxed the special gift, which was his beloved dongsaeng's bare body.

 

A hot one, at that.

 

So fucking, damn hot one.

 

Mino smiled and ran his hand all over Bobby's abs, admiring how great, how fine, how firm the other's body was before his hand landed on Bobby's hair instead, and only then noticed that Bobby already had his legs parted.

 

"You ready?" He asked in a low voice, but still enough to make Bobby flinch in his position.

 

"Let's just get this over with," Bobby said hurriedly, pretending not to be invested into the activity.

 

Mino smirked as he looked around the practice room, "But there's no lube in here, right?"

 

Bobby turned speechless at the obvious question, as he only then realized it. 

 

"Nevermind," Mino said and imitated Bobby, "Let's just get this over with, right?" And so, he showed off his fingers in front of Bobby's face, "Suck."

 

 

As if being spelled, Bobby obediently sucked on Mino's fingers and damn, Mino just got hard even more. Mino took out his fingers after that and adjusted his position, getting up a bit as he started to insert his finger, one by one into Bobby's ass while his other arm wrapped around Bobby's shoulder.

 

He could feel Bobby jerking his body upward a bit to feel even deeper his fingers inside. Mino giggled for earning what you called the cutest moan from the younger when he kept sissoring his fingers in and out of Bobby, stretching him open.

 

He added another while Bobby started kneading the back of the couch.

 

Mino quickly removed his fingers and spitted into his palm, with his eyes never leaving Bobby's. He reached down and rubbed his saliva all over his dick while Bobby watching nervously, though he acted like he was very calm.

 

When his cock was lubricated enough, Mino reached down and grasped himself in his hand to guide himself to Bobby's tight hole.

 

Bobby eyed Mino's thick cock and he felt blood rushing down his vein. He suddenly stopped the older, "W-wait, hyung," his throat felt dry as he murmured, "I.. I don't think we should be doing this–"

 

Mino shushed him, "There's no turning back, baby..."

 

Bobby widened his eyes hearing Mino called him baby...

 

"What..." He immediately lost his voice when he felt the blunt head of the older's dick against his entrance, impatiently wanting to fill his inside.

 

He braced himself and hooked his arms around Mino's neck, grabbing a fistful of his soft black hair.

 

Mino took it as a cue and slipped his cock into Bobby's as slow as possible. He felt breathless already to know that he was inside the younger. He leaned into Bobby to smash their lips together while his manhood slided deeper into the other rapper's.

 

Bobby screamed into Mino's mouth and he kissed him even passionately, trying his best to make Bobby not feeling the pain much.

 

As he pulled away, both panting heavily from the kiss, Mino reached up and gripped the top of the couch in both hands to control himself from slamming harder into the boy, and leaving kisses up and down Bobby's neck instead, waiting impatiently for him to tell him to move.

 

A short moment later, Bobby brought his knees to his chest, spreading his legs a bit more, and grabbed Mino's hair, dragging him away from his neck. He looked up into his hyung's dark, lust filled eyes and whispered, "Move, hyung. How much longer are you going to wait–"

 

Right away, Mino held on tight to the top of the couch, his knees resting on the ground, and pulled out slowly, only to snap his hips forward, burying himself deep inside the other.

 

"Fuck!" Bobby yelled, letting go of Mino's hair and instead, gripped the arms of the black couch. He threw his head back as the other kept thrusting hard and fast into his already abused hole.

 

Mino lifted his hips up just slightly and fucked down into Bobby again, pounding painfully hard into his prostate as their hips smacking together.l

 

Bobby definitely lost it, without a doubt. He was panting, whining and whimpering, clutching onto the arm rests for dear life, looking down to where Mino was ruining him.

 

He, without realizing, spreaded his legs to the point where his knees were next to his ears and put his hands under his knees to keep himself in that position because that would get Mino's delicious cock to bang into his prostate.

 

It was all thanks to Yunhyeong for letting him know about it.

 

"Fuck, damn hyung–!" Bobby cried helplessly as he turned a fucking mess, for his one and only Mino hyung.

 

Mino smirked again, knowing his thick cock was going to absolutely destroy the other. Instead of gripping the couch above Bobby's head, he reached down and replaced the younger's hands with his own. This position was making Bobby got more comfortable while he had easier access now to pound into the boy's prostate.

 

He started thrusting even deeper, harder, and faster into the other, milking those sweet sounds that Bobby was making, out of him.

 

"You like that baby? You like Daddy ruining your tight little hole? Hm?" Mino growled into his ear sexily.

 

But Bobby was not buying it.

 

"What the fuck?" He hissed jokingly and Mino giggled shyly.

 

"Dang, just call me Daddy," Mino urged him playfully while still pounding, but slower now.

 

"No way, HYUNG~" he rolled his tongue teasingly before Mino began to atrack his prostate straight on with the tip of his cock.

 

"Y-yes, I love it so much Daddy! Mh keep goi- uh! Oh my god don't stop don't stop Daddy pleas–" he couldn't continue his fake begging as Mino put his finger against his lips to shush him, "You don't want YG to find us fucking here, right?" And he smirked as he motioned Bobby to keep quiet.

 

After all, that was what Mino wanted. For Bobby to be quiet after being so loud before, teasing him and all. He already got Bobby begging him and calling him Daddy so desperately, so what else was left, right?

 

Fuck, no. He wanted more from this boy. He couldn't let this golden chance to waste away like that.

 

Therefore, Mino wrapped his arms around Bobby's waist and stood up so he could lay the other down on the couch, this time horizontally.

 

Mino needed the younger to come before he did, so he reached down and grasped Bobby's dick before starting to jack him off at the same speed that he was fucking him.

 

The pleasure instantly overtook Bobby's body. With the older rapper fucking into him impossibly hard, hitting that spot deep inside him that made him feel numb with pleasure, paired with Mino pumping his cock, for fuck's sake, he just couldn't take it anymore.

 

His eyes, once again, rolled back into his head, his legs stiffened and pointed outwards, while his toes curled and he arched his back. He moaned one final time as he hit his high. "Ah, hyung, fuck..." 

 

"What did I tell you to call me?" Mino smacked his head lightly.

 

Bobby in return weakly jabbed at Mino's chest, "Cut it, hyung," and the two of them laughed it out heartily.

 

As Bobby was recovering from his intense orgasm, Mino's thrusts grew more animalistic and powerful. He was fucking into him at an impossible speed and as he gave one last thrust, he came deep inside of Bobby with a gutteral groan.

 

Mino lowered his mouth, licking at Bobby’s chest and enjoying the way he squirmed against him, with his dick still inside the other. He kissed one of Bobby’s so-called cutely small nipples, dragging his tongue over it before he sucked it into his mouth while his hand caressed the other nipple. He tongued the nipple, tugging it and softly biting down, enjoying the low noises Bobby made in response.

 

Though he initially wished to shut Bobby up by doing this, but now, he just really enjoyed every bit of noise Bobby made.

 

It sounded so fucking hot to his ears.

 

Out of the blue, Mino murmured, "Turn around..."

 

Bobby bit his lower lip, "It hasn't ended yet?"

 

Mino snickered, "As long as the night is still not over... We are not done yet."

 

Bobby anxiously turned around, leaning over the armrest and presenting his bare back to Mino, who waited no time before parting Bobby’s ass-cheeks and licking his entrance. 

 

Bobby moaned in shock, not really expecting Mino to rim him. He had thought Mino would just fuck him again.

 

But no, the older hungrily kissed the pulsing muscle ring when Bobby pushed back toward his mouth, relentlessly feeling needy, before Mino eagerly pushing his tongue into it, unable to keep himself from tasting the tight heat of it.

 

He moved his tongue in and out, shallow at first before plunging in, burying his nose into the cleft of Bobby’s ass. He rubbed it there as his tongue pushed forward and the younger pushed back, all heat and saliva and need.

 

He changed the rhythm and started circling his tongue into Bobby’s ass, making the latter to squirm so badly against him.

 

"Damn, hyung, you...should have done this before fucking me..." Bobby muttered with heavy panting as he was having the best moment in his life to be rimmed like that by his hyung.

 

Mino murmured against his ass, "I can just fuck you again, then..."

 

Bobby clenched his fist against the couch as he felt Mino pulling away from his ass cheeks and then, he felt something familiar poking at it then.

 

A...again...? But fuck yeah, of course. I damnly need it after what he just did to me... Damn it... Hyung, what have you done to me...?

 

He closed his eyes before he felt Mino's thick cock slowly entering inside his now wet hole. It was sliding easier now, thanks to the rim before, which managed to turn the younger horny as fuck.

 

He knew the trick was always the best.

 

Mino bit his lip as he pulled back out and slammed right back into Bobby. He whimpered as he started to get a rhythm, pulling out and thrusting while Bobby being a moaning mess beneath him yet again.

 

"Holy fucking shit, hyung I–"

 

Mino grabbed onto the top of the couch, slamming in and out of him, the black couch hitting the wall with each thrust, causing the room to be filled with the banging of the couch and the filthy moans slipping from both of their mouths.

 

Both of them were sweating, the sound of their skin hitting loudly in the room.

 

Mino moved down and kissed Bobby's neck, then starting to suck deeply into his neck, yet again loving the moans slipping from the younger's mouth, slowing his thrusts down and pushing his hips deeply into Bobby while still sucking on the skin on his neck, before moving down slightly, sucking onto another patch of his neck.

 

Hearing the moans, Mino clasped his hand against Bobby's mouth to keep him quiet, not to let others know what actually happened in that particular practice room.

 

Mino smiled hearing muffled moans from Bobby before he whispered again, "I'm breeding you, Kim Jiwon," and he sucked onto Bobby's neck, leaving hickey there.

 

Bobby was left dumbfounded as he could vaguely hear Mino saying you're fucking mine while he was leaving his mark there, on the younger's bare neck.

 

Bobby whimpered and bit down on his lip, trying not to scream in pleasure as the older started to speed up his thrusts before releasing all of his seeds inside Bobby.

 

Feeling breathless, he pulled out only to wait his semen dripping down from Bobby's ass.

 

He grinned widely when he saw how much semens came out from Bobby's cute ass and it was all of him. He let out a regretful sigh as he said, "Damn, I should have recorded this.. Too bad it is dark here.."

 

Soon after, he collapsed on Bobby, both were breathless from the high.

 

"It was amazing," Mino sweetly said to him and kissed his cheeks, "Until you call me Daddy on your own, I will surely keep wanting to fuck you every now and then..."

 

"What are you blabbering about, huh, HYUNG?" Bobby pushed away Mino's lips from his cheeks, though he actually was dying inside.

 

Mino snorted, "This brat..."

 

Bobby beamed blissfully.

 

This was such a great night. The best night ever.

 

 

 

It hasn't ended yet.

 

Bobby sat upright and grabbed Mino’s dick, he lowered his hips and his body hummed with the strain of slowly impaling himself. 

 

“I will not stop until you call me Daddy,” Mino said, hands grabbing Bobby’s narrow hips.

 

“Still at that shit again,” Bobby countered with a soft laugh and he shifted his weight so that he could raise himself up. 

 

Bobby started a steady and easy rhythm. However, the sound of skin slapping kept egging him on to ride harder and faster.

 

“I'm a stubborn man,” Mino remarked, only that it came out in short bursts since he was struggling to breath, talk, and gasp at the same time.

 

The raising and lowering of Bobby's hips got faster and sloppier as he abandoned rhythm in favor of constant friction. His cock bounced with his movement, slapping his stomach and then Mino’s stomach.

 

“Easy… easy, bro…” Mino grabbed his hips and tried to slow the younger down. 

 

“Why don’t you speed up, brehh?” Bobby countered, his ass squeezing the hard cock buried there.

 

"Fine," Mino's hands on Bobby's hips tried to guide him by lifting and lowering.

 

His hips started to rock faster, bouncing up and down the other until the two of them finally came together. Bobby wrapped his arms around Mino's shoulder and hid his head against the older's neck, catching his breath.

 

Meanwhile Mino was still hard, his twitching dick still buried in the other's ass.

 

He should move, by the way.

 

“Bobby...?”

 

“Mmn,” Bobby licked his lips as he lifted up his head, and searched for his hyung's gaze before unwantedly begged, “Fuck me again, please... Daddy...”

 

Mino laughed happily, almost stupidly, after hearing Bobby calling him Daddy on his own. Bobby also embarassedly laughed as he realized that the word just slipped out of his mouth, in term of desparation wanting to be fucked again and again by the person he admired the most.

 

Well.. They just couldn't stop. They just couldn't get enough of each other. 

 

Would they really go all out that night? Until dawn?

 

Mino brushed a sweaty piece of hair away from Bobby's beautiful face and kissed his forehead fondly.

 

It was at that very moment that the door suddenly slided open out of the blue.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"Congratulations, hyung-deul for your comeba–" Hanbin's delightful yet tired voice lightened up the dark practice room, "aish.. Why they never turn on the lights?" 

 

Hanbin's heavy sigh was heard before a small click sound was heard and as expected, Hanbin's eyes were widened at the sight of his two hyungs against each other like that.

 

Bobby had his head thrown down, feeling so fucking embarassed to be caught like that by his group leader.

 

Fuck.

 

.

 

.

 

"Why are you just standing there?" Mino unexpectedly voiced out with a smirk, "Not gonna join us?"


End file.
